


Cause we’re so fucking mean.

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baker Niki | Nihachu, Bisexual Nihachu, Canon Wilbur is a bad person, DreamSMP - Freeform, Enderman-Ghast Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), F/F, Found Family, Insane Wilbur Soot, Motherly Reader, Other, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, The minors r traumatized, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Niki | Nihachu, Y/n is a god, Younger Sibling Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I honestly dont know, Kind of a reader x niki motherly factor type thing where the dreamsmp roleplay is actually their life? Its kinda cool ig? Anyways if yall simp for Niki from before she started a villain type arc then here ya go. BTW this isnt accurate to the actually storyline and is more of an au so yeah ^^ ALSO kinda angst/theres a competition between you and Wilbur to see who Niki loves more (Obvi you but he'll do anything to get her back, Including kinda manipulating her?) Found family type thing where Niki and Y/n are kinda the protectors of the teens of the smp. I was originally gonna post this on my other book but I kinda wanted to turn it into an entire story so yeah
Relationships: Nihachu/Fem!Reader, Purpled & Reader, Ranboo & Reader, Tommyinnit & Reader, Tubbo & Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Cause we’re so fucking mean.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Slight Gaslighting/Manipulation, Also not completely Canonical

**\- TW: SLIGHT GASLIGHTING/MANIPULATION -**

Y/n smiled as she walked around the community house with Tommy and Tubbo, They were like her younger siblings considering how much time they spent together. Niki walked in frantically as if looking for y/n and let out a little gasp and ran over to her "The pyro and tyrant are arguing again y/n.." Niki let out a huff after she spoke and caught her breath. "Whos that?" Tubbo tilted his head at Niki and she gasped quietly and looked at the minors of the server. "Uhm.. Codenames for some people, No need to worry about it Tubs!" She smiled softly at Tommy and Tubbo and looked at y/n. "Would you mind breaking the fight up y/n? I've tried but they wont listen. I'll take care of Tommy and Tubbo for you if you'd like!" Niki looked at y/n pleadingly, "Of course I can Niki! Anything for you sweetie <3" Y/n gave Niki a sweet smile and a quick kiss on the cheek before waving her goodbye and running off to break up the argument between Sapnap and Dream.

Y/n stormed over to where Sapnap was yelling at Dream about how he was slowly becoming manic. "Hey! Dipshits! Whats wrong with you two?! Niki came and found me saying something about an argument over some stupid shit! Niki was nearly quaking in her shoes, So what the fuck is wrong with you today!?" Y/n seethed at them, her voice laced with venom. "Dream is absolutely insane! He wants to join Manberg and create more conflict between everyone!" Sapnap yelled frantically. Dream just scoffed and denied while going on about needing more control since it was his server and going on a rant about how Tommy just defies him. "Shut the fuck up Dream. If you lay a finger on Tommy, Tubbo, Or Niki i'll fucking cut your limbs off one by one myself." If looks could kill, Dream would be dead. "Yes ma'am" Dream rolled his eyes and sulked away, Y/n pulled out her communicator and sent Niki a message asking where she was and then set off to run there. 

Y/n ran through the doors to Niki's bakery and smiled when she saw her beloved waifu. "Nikii!!" She laughed when Niki looked up at her and gasped while frantically trying to get her apron off and open the door to the counter, Soon she ran over and hugged Y/n tightly. "Where is the child and the bee?" Y/n looked down at Niki with a confused look. "They're in the kitchen with Purpled! He came over and said there was a new member and theyre all in the kitchen now" She led y/n over to the kitchen and greeted all the minors. Y/n looked around and her gaze landed on the enderman hybrid that stood taller than the rest of the teens. "Ranboo?" she spoke softly and looked up at him slightly, his ears perked up and he looked down to meet her gaze. "Y/n! Youre here too? I thought you stayed back in hypixel- No wonder i couldnt find you for weeks, I thought you had glitched and had a permanent death-" He almost rambled on about his worries before he shut his mouth and looked down, "Sorry.. I wrote it all down in my... y'know." she looked up at him with that same motherly smile she always gave him and he gave her a tight hug. "Well then, I can explain what happened if you'd like me to Ranboo!" She pet his hair and he nodded against her shoulder. "Well, I was on Hypixel in your dormitory since you were out doing bedwars and I was on the couch with Enderchest and Enderpearl when I got an invite to the smp, Obviously I accepted to see what it was like but then I met the people here and I stayed for a bit longer than I planned, I did wanna reach out to you but I havent had the time because im usually peacekeeping on this server." Y/n looked up at Ranboo with apologetic eyes and he just smiled "Its alright! I was just worried because Enderchest and Enderpearl started acting differently once you left, and I assumed something bad had happened. Im glad youre alright though!" Ranboo's tail swished behind him happily and he walked over to the extra room and came back with his two cats who happily rubbed against y/n and purred. Niki gasped and started rambling about how cats aren't allowed in the kitchen and shooed them all into the extra room at the back of the bakery. Y/n grabbed Niki by the wrist before she left and gave her a quick kiss "Have fun love!" Niki smiled at y/n and ran off to go take orders from the locals. Y/n stayed in the room with the teens of the smp and chatted with them, Mostly talking about her and Ranboo's lives in Hypixel.

**-Wilbur's POV-**

Wilbur walked into the bakery to speak with Niki about letting him spend some time with Tommy and Tubbo. Sure, He wanted to convince them to join Pogtopia to fight against Manberg but he didnt want to constantly put them in danger like Niki and her little girlfriend had assumed. God he hated Niki's new girlfriend, She barely knew her and they started dating not even a month after she joined the smp! Even his own brother favored Y/n over him. Wilbur was more angry about the fact that Y/n got to date Niki because he had loved Niki for longer than Y/n knew her. Nonetheless he walked in with a smile and some flowers as an apology for Niki, When she gasped loudly he almost stopped in his tracks but he extended the flowers toward her. "For you, as an apology for everything that's happened." Wilbur gave her a sheepish smile as she took the flowers. "Thank you Wilbur! I'll call Y/n to put them in a vase!" She gave him a sweet smile before calling for Y/n.

**-Back to your POV-**

As they heard Niki call for Y/n the boys all begged to go with her since it was getting cramped in this room, Being the nice person y/n she said yes and they all trailed behind her to see what Niki wanted. Y/n walked into the front counter area and saw Wilbur and immediately went to protect the boys with a motherly instinct kicked in. "Hey Niks, Wilbur. What did you need darling?" Y/n gave a quick smile and Wilbur just scanned Ranboo's figure and observed him. "Oh! I was wondering if you and the boys could put these flowers in a vase for me?" Niki smiled up at her lover and hugged her before looking back to Wilbur. "Hey. Wilbur Soot. Mind laying off of the new member? Hes not gonna fucking join you. As i've told Dream, If you touch any of these children I'll cut your dick off myself." Y/n ushered the boys back into the kitchen while glaring at Wilbur. Niki just stood there in shock before realizing she had more customers "You can sit back here with me if you'd like Wilby, Im extremely sorry about Y/n! I'll do anything to make it up to you, But for now I must tend to my customers." Niki signaled to where he could sit and started taking orders again. "Hey Niki.. When you said anything, is there a limit to how far you'll go?" Wilbur looked up at Niki with an unreadable expression and smirked when she answered "Yeah I guess- What Y/n did was quite rude and dramatic since everyone was watching, But I understand that she just wants to keep the children safe and let them have a childhood!" Niki smiled at Wilbur and walked into the kitchen with him to start preparing all the orders for tomorrow. As Wilbur approached her he looked down at her "I think i'd like to use that 'anything' favor now if you dont mind Niki." He gave her a devious smile and leaned down to her,

**-BAD THINGS AHEAD-**

His rough and chapped lips connected with her soft glossy lips and she gasped, Wilbur took the opportunity to slip his tongue in and explore, This continued until Wilbur broke away for air and left.

**-Alright its done -**

Niki sat there in shock and let out a choked sob before touching her lips, She felt like she had betrayed Y/n in a way almost. Y/n ran in when she heard Niki's little cry and immediately ran to comfort her, "Shhh... Its ok mi amor, Youre okay, What happened love?" Y/n looked down at Niki with a sympathetic look while the boys looked through the door at them. Niki started sobbing onto Y/n's shoulder babbling incoherently, Y/n only understood something about Wilbur and she immediately tensed. "Darling. What did that bastard do. I need to speak with him about this." Y/n looked down at Niki and almost cried, Niki looked so broken and nothing like the sweet girl she usually was. Niki looked up at Y/n and mumbled something only for her to hear. "he kissed me.. im sorry- im so so sorry, I didnt even fight back" Niki choked out the dreaded words and as soon as she spoke she felt Y/n tense, "Love, Im gonna go out and so, I need you to take care of the boys please. I'll be back soon I promise, I love you and i'll see you when I get back." Y/n smiled down at Niki before helping her up and taking her over to the boys "Hey Losers, Take care of Niki please I'll be back soon" Y/n looked around the room and unsheathed her axe from behind her and walked out, Venom radiating through her blood and only absolute fury in her eyes. 

Wilbur was speaking with Fundy when he heard Y/n storm over, She looked like somebody had just murdered her entire family and she was going to get revenge. He almost panicked when he realized she was walking towards them with her axe in her hands, But kept his calm composure and smiled at her politely "Y/n! To what do we have the pleasure of a beautiful lady's presence here in Pogtopia?" He looked at her as she gripped her axe tighter. "You think... You can come into MY GIRLFRIEND'S BAKERY, AND KISS HER BY FORCE?! YOU ASSHOLE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOU'RE FUCKING WITH SOOT." She rushed towards him and swung her axe, barely missing his side. "YOU FUCKER! I'll fucking decapitate you!" She seethed and smiled when he brought out his sword, "Well then. Guess i'll have to prove you wrong beautiful, You think youre enough to go against me?" Wilbur smirked and slashed at her, This went on until Wilbur had a few almost fatal slices on his body and Fundy stepped in to stop them, Realizing it went too far. Y/n had to be held back by George who happened to be walking by, She growled at Wilbur "You fucking touch Niki again and you wont have the extra minute to fight back you son of a bitch. I'll fucking demolish you if you touch MY loved ones ever again Wilbur Soot, This was just a fucking warning." She broke out of George's grasp and walked back to the bakery. Niki was sitting with the boys eating some extra pastries of the day when Y/n stormed in, Cuts and bruises littering her face and limbs. Niki gasped and dropped her cupcake running over to Y/n and seeing if there was any fatal injuries, Luckily there wasnt and Niki started tending to the injuries quickly. "Are you alright love? What happened?" Niki had just finished wrapping up Y/n hand and looked up at her. "I gave that Wilbur asshole a warning, and he retaliated. He's in the pogtopia infirmary now. I did it to keep our little family safe, I'd do anything for you and the boys." Niki let out a single tear and looked at her girlfriend, "Please dont let yourself get hurt because of us sweetie, I actually think its a good idea to help Pogtopia take back L'manberg so we can move back and be in peace!" Niki gave Y/n a soft smile and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Fine.. But only to live in peace. If anything happens to us i'd cry. We can get Tubbo to be Schlatt's right hand man for inside information if anything." She smiled back at Niki and they went to go speak to the boys of their plan, Y/n was going to sacrifice her first life for the plan while Tubbo sacrificed his second life, They didnt know that yet. 

**\- Timeskip, The festival where Tubbo lost his canon life to Techno -**

As they all stood above the festival they watched as Techno killed Tubbo, Y/n screamed in shock and immediately teleported over to where Tubbo's body lay limp. She jumped in and hugged him close, Everything else disappearing for the few moments as Tubbo took his last breaths as she held him. She cried out in pain as his eyes closed and his body puffed away, her screams of heartbreak could be heard all throughout the server as everything seemingly stopped, As if the gods heard her pain and heartbreak and stopped everything for her. As Tubbo's body poofed away and he most likely respawned she sat there where he died, the image replaying in her mind over and over. She looked around at all the people staring in shock and focused on Schlatt, "YOU FUCKER! YOU KILLED TUBBO!" She pointed her axe at him and her voice was laced with venom as she addressed the man who just killed one of her newfound children. "You DARE mess with the family of the gods?! YOU DARE LOOK AT ME AS IF YOU HAVENT KILLED MY CHILD? YOU TYRANT!!" As if the gods heard her anger and pain it started thunder storming as the rain fell down onto the audience she kept her gaze trained on Schlatt. "You've messed with the wrong family. You thought you could get away with murdering MY son?! THE BOY THAT I'VE WORKED SO HARD TO PROTECT!? THE CHILD WHO'S DONE NOTHING?" She jumped down to the ground and the presidents bodyguards all circled him protectively. "Mark my words you son of a bitch, You will pay for your actions today and trust me you'll be dead soon." She threw a potion of invis and ran off to pogtopia, Where Tubbo presumably respawned. 

Y/n ran into the ravine called Pogtopia and looked for Tubbo's sleeping quarters. She ran into Tubbo's room and hugged the boy while she cried out, She fell to her knees hugging him and looked up at him so broken and pained. "Tubbo- I-I'm so sorry- Its all my fault! We shouldve never joined this stupid war! You lost your second canon life because of me.. My sweet innocent boy.." She cried onto Tubbo's shoulder and he hugged her. "Its alright Y/n, We all made sacrifices for this, Remember once we win we'll be able to live in L'manberg carelessly in peace and we never have to worry again." Tubbo pet Y/n's hair and sat in front of her, Seeing the girl who was like his mother cry hurt his heart and he tried his best to calm her. 

\- Fin. Chapter 1. - 


End file.
